


Road Trip

by Olgakk



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Modern Day, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgakk/pseuds/Olgakk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne on a road trip in modern day England. What will happen to their friendship once they begin to have feelings for each other  ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clumsycapitolunicorn(tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=clumsycapitolunicorn%28tumblr%29).



> So this story was inspired by one of the prompts that were sent to me on tumblr. This particular one was from clumsycapitolunicorn and I did change it up and made it my own because that's just how I am and I can't resist but yeah enjoy everyone!

"It is  _so_ bloody hot!" Jaime groaned for the millionth time in a row. 

Brienne groaned as the sweat dripped down her face, landed on her chest and bounced off to the steering wheel. 

"Of course you had to go and rent the only RV with a broken air conditioner!" he murmured angrily more to himself but loud enough so that she would hear. 

He turned to the window, rolling it down completely, the action caused the hot air blow on her, messing her hair up even more. 

"This isn’t my fault! I never thought it would get so hot here!" Brienne shouted furiously. 

She didn’t need this, Jaime Lannister whining along with the heat would drive her mad.

She watched him from the corner of her eye as he slumped on his seat, wiping his forehead with his shirt, the action revealing the skin of his toned stomach. 

Brienne blushed immediately and looked away completely, focusing on the road fully.

She grabbed the cold water bottle from the dashboard and placed the cold plastic on her forehead signing in relief when the wetness soaked in her skin.

Brienne was forced to glance at Jaime again when she heard incredibly loud fumbling from his direction.

"What now-" she froze mid-sentence.

Jaime had pulled his shirt off and was now in the process of taking his pants off, pulling off his belt.

"What the hell are you doing, Jaime!?!" Brienne shouted, nearly crashing the car from embarrassment.  

"Oh, what does it look like wench?!" he snapped back, “I can’t take this anymore, I’m going to explode!"

Brienne stuttered and didn’t what to say or do other than stare at him as he finally managed to take his belt off and pulled his jeans clear off after that. 

She gaped as she watched Jaime Lannister happily lay back on his seat in just his underpants. 

 _This man is crazy_ she thought to herself and forced her eyes to return to the road. 

Jaime seemed to be finally at peace and let Brienne happily drive herself mad now. 

After a few moments of awkward silence Jaime spoke up once again. 

"You should really rid yourself of some clothing too. You’re probably on fire." Jaime said, sounding slightly concerned which completely shocked Brienne since she was sure he lacked emotions. 

"I’m fine." she replied curtly and gulped nervously, she could  _feel_ his eyes on her. 

"Oh please, cut the bullshit." Jaime scoffed “It’s not like I haven’t seen it all anyways." 

Jaime said recalling the time they had to share a bath together, it was a really cold night in London and the electricity was out, all they could do to stay warm was get in the bath together, it was a night Brienne wanted to forget so terribly but her mind wouldn’t let her. But I suppose that's what she got for agreeing to be his roomate. 

Brienne blushed “I’m fine, Jaime. I’m not dressed as heavily as you were, I will be fine." 

She was in a t-shirt and jean shorts but still she was sweating like crazy and all the blushing really didn’t help. 

"Brienne, seriously." Jaime insisted now sounding fully worried “You will faint"

"Jaime, even if I wanted to take anything off I’m sort of busy right now." she argued with him using the fact that she was driving as an excuse. 

"I’ll take the wheel just take your shirt off or something, it will make me feel a lot better." Jaime insisted annoying Brienne even further. 

After a few moments of complete silence, Brienne finally gave in with a sigh. 

He let him take over the wheel and grabbed the ends of her white t-shirt. 

"If you ever bring this up again, I will stab you with a knife multiple times." She growled glaring daggers at him. 

“Feisty" Jaime grunted with a smirk, earning himself a soft punch on the arm. 

She slowly and hesitantly pulled her shirt off revealing part of her toned stomach as well and finally her black bra. 

"Jaime the road!" Brienne yelped and grabbed the wheel from him, he had been so distracted by her that they had slightly drifted off their lane.

They were both quiet for a while, Brienne blushing furiously while Jaime was staring out to the window, he finally spoke up. 

"Sorry." was all he said, not really being able to bring himself to say anything more. 

"It’s fine." she said back extremely quietly. 

"I-i just didn’t expect ….that your body…would be so ni-toned." and that was the first time Brienne heard Jaime Lannister stutter. 

"Um…thanks." she glanced nervously at him and was shocked once again to find his eyes on her. 

She didn’t say anything about it and they once fell into silence, but this time it was sort of peaceful. 

They spend the rest of their journey in that silence only speaking to each other when needed. 

Brienne pulled in the parking lot of the hotel they would be staying. 

Jaime messily pulled his clothes on while she cleaned up the mess they had made while eating. 

When he was finished getting dressed she handed him their trash in a plastic bag and began to pull her t-shirt on. 

"That’s a really good look for you, wench" he said smiling and exited the car with a wink. 

Perhaps taking their clothes off wasn’t such a bad idea after all….

**Author's Note:**

> Phewww! It's getting kind of hot in here...;)  
> Hahaha, I hope you enjoyed this, it was for pure fun and I loved the idea!


End file.
